


Can't seem to make you mine

by eiramew



Series: Original works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, This is another personal shit, impossible love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: I had to write this because I'm through a complicated period.Kind of sequel to Sleepless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLGOCK4XxZA)

12/11/2016 | 23h25 – 0h30 | Linda

 

Pourrais-tu juste prendre ma main? J'ai juste besoin qu'on m'aime. J'en ai tellement, terriblement besoin. Je pourrais passer des heures dans tes bras mais je n'ose même pas te demander quoi que ce soit. Parfois le barrage d'une langue étrangère s'improvise en réel handicap.  
J'ai lutté longtemps pour ne pas tomber amoureuse. Trop tard. Et maintenant ?  
C'est encore pire qu'avec Florence ou Margaret, parce qu'on habite ensemble. Parce que ton corps passe la nuit à cinq mètres du mien.  
Ironiquement, c'est plus simple qu'avec Florence. Je n'ai pas cette constante hésitation ''dois-je lui dire ?''. Pas le même dilemme.  
Si je dis quoi que ce soit, tu me feras changer de famille. Plutôt mourir. Plutôt rentrer en France.  
France.  
Le seul bon aspect d'y avoir vécu aura été d'en connaître la langue, pour que tu ne puisses pas me comprendre.  
Je t'aime, et après ? J'ai neuf mois à passer avec toi. Peut-être plus si je sors de cette année un peu plus chanceuse qu'avant.  
J'aimerais, je ne sais pas, un câlin pour chaque jour ? J'ai toujours eu énormément de problèmes avec le physique. Je fais de mon mieux maintenant – du moins j'essaye.  
C'est difficile de résister à ta bouche, à ta poitrine, à ta taille.  
C'est difficile de résister à tout ce que je hais chez moi qui rend si bien chez toi.  
Combien je donnerais pour y poser mes mains, mes doigts, ma bouche. Si tu pouvais au moins me faire confiance. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je veux mais s'il te plaît, sache que je ne veux pas te perdre.  
Je sais que je ne suis absolument pas le genre de personne que tu souhaitais avoir ici, mais je te promet de faire de mon mieux. Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois fière de moi, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide. Et je sais que tu peux m'aider à me battre comme je sais que je peux y arriver.  
Pourrais-tu seulement prendre ma main ?

 

 

 


End file.
